


Master Attendant and the Fallen

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Not really a death, Sad, but you know what it is, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: Master Attendant loves her food souls.
Kudos: 7





	Master Attendant and the Fallen

Steak grabbed Master Attendant and pulled her way from the fallen Red Wine. “Master Attendant, you need to stay back. Let me take care of him.”

“No! He’s mine! He’s my food soul. We have a contract. Let go of me.” She kicked him and thrashed around in his arms.

“I can’t let you go. I have to protect you. He wants this. I promised him I would-”

“I don’t care about your promises! I’m your Master Attendant. You have to listen to me. Let me go. That’s an order.”

Steak reluctantly released her. She never used an order unless she was very serious.

Master Attendant ran to what used to be Red Wine and stared up at him. “Please. You have to stop this. You know this isn’t you. This isn’t the real you!” She tried grabbing him and was swatted away.

“You have to let us stop him. He’s a danger to you and a danger to others. His mind is gone.”

Master Attendant looked over to Rum. A food soul that didn't belong to her. She couldn’t control her actions. “Steak! Black Tea! Please stop her.” She pushed herself up and managed to get to Red Wine. Maybe being in their way would stop them.

“Please listen to reason. He must go. We know you care for all of your food souls, but he’s no longer a food soul.” Black Tea attempted a calm reasoning. “You don’t have a contract with fallen angels.”

“I don’t care if he’s a fallen angel now. I want him to stay. He’s my friend. Let me fix him.” Master Attendant was barely able to breathe through her sobs. But that didn't matter. She knew letting her guard down would give the others a chance to attack. That couldn’t happen. “Let him stay with me. I’ll keep him calm. I’ll save him.”

The food souls lowered their weapons, knowing she wasn’t going to move. They could take care of this when she fell asleep or left for business.

Master Attendant refused to leave Red Wine in fear of what the other food souls would do to him. No matter the amount of damage that was caused to her property or how many injuries she received, she wouldn’t give up. She did everything she thought possible. The hope that she would fix him never left.

She curled up next to him, covered in bandages. “You’ve stopped purposely hurting me. That means you’re getting better. You’re coming back. You’re going to be your normal self again. You’ll be fixed soon. Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use Red Wine for falling for two reasons:  
> 1\. He's convinced it will happen  
> 2\. Steak will try to take him out


End file.
